Talk:Promo Zone/@comment-6727880-20130301184447
Ryan Conway is in Hollywood Walk of Fame- Ryan: Hey Mike this place look familiar to you? That's right I'm at the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Now if I remember correctly, you have your own star right here. and I'm going to find it. Don't worry though, I just want to admire it and look at a real man's proven success. -A tour guide is right next to him- Ryan: Hey Tour Guide: Hi Ryan: Now can you tell me where Mike HDZ's star is? Tour Guide: Who? Ryan: Mike HDZ Tour Guide: Who's Mike HDZ? Ryan: Did you just hear that? Who is Mike HDZ. Looks like your not as well know as you thought Mike. Anyway do you know where I can find out where it is? Tour Guide: Yeah sure just go to the front desk. Ryan: Okay Thank you very much sir. You gave me some guidance I'm going to give you some guidance Tour Guide: Alright Ryan gives him a magazine: Playboy. You look like the last time you saw a pair of tits was around the time Mike had his last world title run -Start of second promo- Ryan: Alright people, I'm still trying to find Mike's Hollywood star but when I do, trust me we're going to have a little party in honor for it. Now, while that lovely lady is trying to look for the map of where your star is, because nobody knows and quite frankly nobody gives a rats ass, I'm going o get serious for a moment. Congradulations, you accepted my challenge. Trust me, I am NOT the same man. I'm bigger, better and stronger than I was when we last crossed paths. I might be the underdog in this fight, but I don't give a shit. I know I can beat you, the whole world knows I can beat you. You said be prepared to be destroyed. I suggest you be prepared for the ass whoopin of a lifetime. Of course, If I don't wanna wait until the first episode of EEF to put my size 14 boot straight up you rootin tooting legend wanna be ass, I'm about 20 minutes from your house. I hope you make dinner because after this I'm coming for you. You get all the security, You get all the back up you want, but trust me. you have no IDEA, who your dealing with anymore. Looks like this lady found your star -Start of Third prom, all you can see is Ryan Conway's head- Ryan: Hey Mike. Look what I found -Shot of of Mikes Star on the walk of fame- Ryan: You know it really is beutiful. You got me, I don't have a star, I'm actually a little jelous. but you know what can always make things better? -Ryan holds a chilli dog up- Ryan: A little Chile. -Ryan takes a bite of the chile dog and it falls on the ground- Ryan: Oh No! How Clumsy of me. You know what I'll clean it up. Oh, but I don't have anything to wipe it with. I guess i could just (stomps foot on the star) Take my shoe and wipe it a little bit -Chile all over the star- Ryan: Don't worry it'll dry, now of course, I wouldn't wanna be at such a monumental, such a historic place alone, So i brought some friends -EEF Legends come in the picture with 6 pacs of beer- Ryan (takes beer): Thanks George. Now men, isn't this just the greatest thing you've ever seen? (All the Legends nod) Ryan: It just so happens that Mike HDZ is a wrestler for EEF Legend 1: Who's Mike HDZ? Legend 2: Yea who's that? Legend 3: I was told we were seeing Ozzy Osborne. -Ryan Conway smashes his beer bottle on the star and makes it more messy- Ryan: OPAA! -Legends do the same- Ryan: Don't worry Mike, We put the beer in to wash the Chile off. -Ryan looks up- Ryan: You know boys, it's a lovely day to roast marshmellows ain't it? -Everyone nods- Ryan: Oh crap. Too bad we dont have marshmellows -Legend One hands him marshmellows and Legend 2 gives him a lighter- Ryan: A lighter? Well I guess we better start a fire, but where? Legend 3: How about of his star? Ryan: Great idea! It already looks like horse shit anyway -Ryan lights the Star on Fire and they roast marshmellows- Ryan: Mike, remember, this is far from over. If you want me I'm staying at the Marriot Hotel East of here. If you want some, Come get some. You wanted a fight, You got it pal. You just registered yourself for a oneway ticket to asswhoopin lane. Population: YOU -End of all promos-